Drunk
by onwingsofleather
Summary: Makorra smut - Team celebrates together


I don't how to do this with a k/k+ level. This is T/M.

I don't drink much since I have such a low tolerance, and well it's incredibly expensive.

"Bolin, Bolin, Bolin," the group chanted loudly encouraging the earth bender to continue to chug Fang Beer. The amber liquid spilled across his chin but he didn't stop. With a final gulp he slammed the stein on the counter. A triumph smile dominated his face.

"Way to go, little bro," Mako said and clapped his back. Bolin burped in response.

"Hey, any room for me?" Korra asked sliding into a chair at Mako's table. She had let herself in and placed the case of beer she brought for her contribution on the table. They correctly had shots on the table.

"Korra!" The group cheered. Korra had been away at the earth kingdom for months.

"I am ready to outdrink you all!" She touted and reached for a shot.

Mako scouted over trying to give her more room. Korra took every inch, making sure she continued to brush against him.

"Let's play a game!" Asami demanded. "It's called truth or dare. If someone does the dare we all drink. If they don't, they have to take two shots."

"What about the truth?" Mako asked. The rest gave him a bored look.

"Same thing," Opal said dismissing his lack of adventure.

"I'll start," Asami said. She poured everyone a cup of beer. "Bolin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bolin roared.

"Strut, either removing your shirt or pants," She demanded. The group snickered. Asami stared at the rest of them, "Drink once he starts."

Bolin jumped to his feet, and flexing his muscles removed both his shirt and pants leaving just his underwear on. He gave a little jig and raised his eyebrows challenging at Opal who rolled her eyes but smiled and blushed. He strolled and danced to a song in his head while the others downed their beer. Returning to his seat he pulled his pants back on, but left his shirt in a heap on the floor.

"You're turn," Asami said laughing.

Bolin scrunched his face as he examined each person at the table. He locked eyes with Korra. She returned the stare and said, "Bring it!"

"Korra, truth or dare," Bolin said.

"Dare," Korra scoffed.

"Gently lick Mako's ear for fifteen seconds," Bolin squawked and laughed at Mako whose face was drained all color. Bolin winked at him, and proudly smiled at his discomfort. He yelled to the others, "Drink."

The others tried to drink while Korra carefully and deliberately licked Mako's ear, and gave small nibbles as she did so. They enjoyed his discomfort. Mako couldn't keep a straight face and kept choking on his beer. He tried to pull away to recompose himself.

"Yeah, that's cheating," Opal scolded. "Start over!"

Mako stared at with her pleading eyes, and then groaned slightly when a fresh beer was put in front of him. The other three stared at him as he forced himself to stay calm while downing his third beer. Korra giggled each time he shivered.

"That was awesome," Bolin hooted.

Korra sat back and blushed slightly at Mako, but clearing her throat looked at the others. She gave Asami a nod and devilish smile.

"Oh, I don't trust you," Asami giggled. She yelled, "Truth, truth."

"Aw, you party pooper," Korra scolded. "Okay, okay. There are rumors you are dating someone… Is it true, and who is it?"

The others ready their beers for her response. Her face turned crimson, and she stammered, "Dare. I want a dare."

Korra titled her head and gave her a disapproving look, "Fine then, it's obviously true. I dare you to answer."

Asami pursed her lips and watched as the others waited expectantly. Finally, she whispered, "It's Iroh."

The group snorted in laughter, but chugged their beer.

Asami without hesitation called out, "Mako."

He stared at the others. He paused and took a long gulp. "Ah, dare?"

"Strip tease."

"What?"

"Give us a strip tease."

"How long or to what point?"

Asami rolled her eyes, and finally answered, "To the undies."

Mako awkwardly stood up and started to take his jacket off.

"Where's the dancing?" Bolin barked.

"What?" Mako whined.

"Give him some music," Opal said. Bolin turned on the radio behind him and found a jazzy song. Mako didn't follow it well. He took his jacket off with small thrusts of her hips and tossed it at Bolin. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly his nimble hands inhibited by the liquid courage. He tossed the shirt at Opal who giggled as it hit her face. He took his shoes and socks at tossed them to Asami who was laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. He finally made it to his pants and quickly tossed them to Korra. She pounded the table with her fist as she laughed. He did a quick bow and slid back into his seat.

"Can I have my clothes back?" Mako asked.

"Nope you gave them to us," Asami said in-between hiccups caused from laughing so hard.

Korra leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Nice job, City Boy."

He winked back. The beer was finally losing his ridge exterior. He patted her leg in appreciation of her support, and let it linger on her thigh.

"Opal," Mako called.

"Dare," she cooed.

"Give Bolin a 30 second lap dance."

The others gave Mako a startled but approving look. He was finally getting into the game. Opal blushed, but obliged. Bolin leaned back and sipped his beer enjoying the experience.

The thirty seconds continue long past and the other three stared awkwardly at each other. Asami nodded and pushing her chair back winked at Korra and Mako, and murmured, "Well, I have somewhere to be."

"Say hi to Iroh," Korra taunted. Asami stuck her tongue but smiled and hurried out the door.

"Bolin," Mako called. When Bolin didn't respond, Mako yelled louder, "Bolin!"

"Hm, wha?" Bolin panted as he looked over Opal's shoulder.

Mako stared at him. His forehead furrowed and his lip turned up in a disapproving fashion.

Bolin stared back quizzically, and then at Opal. His eyes light up in understand, "Gotcha. We're going home."

"Well, I should go, too," Korra mumbled and looked at the clock. Her smile had faded into a frown and she looked at Mako.

"To Air Temple Island?"

"Yea."

"That's too far away. Asami, Bolin, and Opal can walk where they're going."

"I could get a cab," Korra said half-heartedly.

"You can just stay here. You can crash on my sofa."

"Then where will you sleep?" She teased.

He rolled his smile, but then gazed back into her eyes and smiled. "Is it sleeping time already? I thought you promised to out-drink me."

"Something new," Korra demanded. Her face was flushed and she felt a warm pulse throughout her body. She snuggled into his sofa.

"Alright, alright," Mako said pointing a shaky finger at her. He didn't want her driving back to Air Temple Island this late. He grabbed the tequila, salt, and lime. He filled a small tumbler with some brown liquor. "You know how to do this?"

Korra smirked to cover her uncertainty. "You gulp it!" She roared and slammed the first one back.

"Only snobs do it like that," He teased.

Korra glared at him for calling her a snob.

"Ok, let me explain this," He said loudly in his inebriated state. "First, first, you ah lick your finger between the thumb and forefinger. Sprinkle salts. Haha, not that much though. Lick salt and shoot. Then suck the lime."

Korra smugly grabbed the bottle and refilled her shot glass. She followed his directions and laughed as the lime juice slid down her throat. They took turns taking shots.

Mako grimaced as he sprinkled salt directly on his tongue and finished the shot. Korra snorted a laugh watching his face.

"I know a saltier place," She cooed. She reached her shaking hands out and cupped Mako's chin in her hands. Leaning in, she stumbled slightly and pressed against him. They both took an eager breath, but Korra leaned down and licked his neck. He laughed at the tickling sensation. Korra didn't right herself as she slammed the shot glass back and sucked on the lime. She allowed herself to straddle his lap comfortably so they were face to face.

Mako laughed nervously as she hovered above him, but following her initiative he licked her neck back allowing his lips to linger over her skin. He felt her shiver slightly as he then licked the salt off her neck. He reached for the shot glass, but she already had it. He gingerly placed his hands over hers and guided their hands to his mouth. He gulped the liquid and tenderly kissed her fingers.

With her other hand she held the lime wedge for Mako. He leaned in to grab it, but she pulled it back and crashed her lips into his.

…

Mako allowed the warm water of the shower to help wake him up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to check on Korra. She snored slightly and was still sprawled on his sofa. He smiled watching her sleep.

He sat back on the other end of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling thinking about the events of the previous night. A smile spread across his face.

He was startled awake and jumped back when he saw Korra staring at him. Her blue eyes shone brightly in the early morning light. He scrambled off the sofa and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah, Korra, about last night…" He started.

"Oh relax, we were just having fun," She said.

"Maybe, we ah," He stammered. "Should forget…"

Korra stood up too and stepped closer. Mako gulped and took a step back crossing his arms. Korra took the opportunity and lunging forward grabbed his towel.

"Korra," Mako bellowed. She laughed in return as she darted around the small quarters.

"Give me back –" Mako stopped and reached for a blanket. Korra could have the towel.

"Don't you know how to have fun?"

"You just got back in town, I don't want to move too fast."

Korra tossed the towel to Mako and gave a small pout that turned into an impish grin. She said, "You know you aren't moving too fast considering we've dated on and off for years."

Mako smiled at her, and before second-guessing himself, walked over to her. He gently cradled her cheek in his left hand and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back momentarily, and murmured, "We have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
